


Skittish

by intellexual_asexual



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, THIS IS A HEALTHY DAD/SON FRIENDSHIP AND THERE IS NO PORN, THIS IS NOT PORN AND THEY ARE NOT FUCKING, also father son dynamic BECAUSE I SAID SO, but im not telling you why uwu, for people who are fucking weird: THIS IS NOT PORN, i LIVE for chase acting like a dad to the other younger egos, no beta we die like actor mark, oh god oh fuck i just realized that people could see this as a porn work kjhsfgklh, um the overall rating will probably change once the last part comes out because i am MeanTM, wow a three parter??? i am on a roll today huh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellexual_asexual/pseuds/intellexual_asexual
Summary: skittish [skit-ish] (adj.)1. apt to start or shy: "a skittish horse"2. restlessly or excessively lively; "a skittish mood"3. fickle; uncertain(Or: Eric is skittish, in more ways than one.)
Relationships: Chase Brody & Eric Derekson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Skittish

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try something new uwu, I hope you guys like this. The other parts will be out either today or tomorrow.

Eric Derekson is easily the most skittish ego. He was always shy, even before Mark Fischbach had scripted him to be such. Eric couldn’t help it. He had been hardwired by his dad and his creator to be overly cautious around other people. And he wanted out of it.

It was a sunny Saturday when Eric went over to the Septics’ again. He enjoyed being over there, all of them were so nice to him! Not like the Ipliers weren’t nice, they could just be a bit… loud. And Eric preferred the quiet.

Although the Septics had their days.

“G̵̣̼͊E̸̤̳͆Ť̵̢̃ ̸̧̞̂͒B̴̗̈A̴̠̬̋C̸̱̀K̷̨̺̇̈́ ̶̼̲̓̍‘̸̨͌E̵̠͊͠Ŗ̴̦̄E̵̡͕͐ ̶̞͎̈́͘W̸̩̖̓͋I̶̡̛̍T̸̫̱͛H̴͖͇͆͠ ̷͖̮̾̊M̷̦̳̀Ŷ̷̻ ̴̝̲͊M̷͉̚A̵̙̯͂R̵̨͛S̸̟̀H̸͇͛M̸̢͌E̸̲̣͛̈L̸̢̐L̶̘̐A̷̤̼̐’̶̹͇̅S̴̼͕͐,̶̮̠̎ ̵̤̃P̶̘̿͘U̷̓͌ͅȘ̸̽S̷̗̄͠Y̶̛̼!̴̗̄!̸̧͍̆”

Eric flinched when he heard Antisepticeye yell, but he relaxed when he realized it wasn’t aimed at him. Instead, it was aimed at Marvin the Magnificent, who was running around the living room and away from his brother with a bag of marshmallows. He had at least three in his mouth, and he grinned and waved to Eric when he passed by.

Eric giggled as Anti continued to chase Marvin. “Ṁ̶̳̣̽ā̷̖r̴̗̲͆v̴̰̎ǐ̶͍̗̀n̵̻̲͠ ̵̣͝ͅI̷̱ ̵̛̼̐s̴̺̤͒ŵ̸̹̖e̸͈̓ă̵̰r̸̹͊ ̵̟́͘t̵̠̪͗̀a̵͓͌ ̸̲̐͌C̴̗̀̏h̶̼͒͋ŗ̴̏i̵̬̳͆s̶͚͑̒t̴̼̬͌͠—̸͎̑ȏ̶͖h̷̉͜͝ ̸̢͂h̴̖̳̚ȉ̵̻̤,̷̻̜͂̎ ̴̼̙́l̴̟͗ͅą̶͖̇d̵̯̎d̸͖̿̀i̴̘͆e̷̤͈͋—̸̛͖̃i̶̩̽͌f̶̛͓̍ ̷͎̘̏̿ỳ̵̝̥͠a̴̙͠ ̴͈̐d̶̛̺̓ͅo̴̘̜̓n̵̹̐͊’̴̻̯͌͆ ̶̫̺̾̀g̶̡̪̊i̵̙̬͝v̶̮́̏e̷͎̼̽͛ ̷̺̌̂ḿ̵̻e̷͔͘͝ ̵̼͠ṁ̷̹y̸̧̘̎ ̴͈͠p̵̼͘ư̴͉̋f̴̜̽̏f̵̫͚̾͝s̷̜̍̍ ̶̯̗̇̕ŗ̷̳̿i̶̗̽͗g̴̣͙̓ḣ̵̜̑ͅt̴̬̙̅̏ ̷̗͂n̸̮͐̈́o̵͍̪͑͝w̶̜͌—̴̖̱̍͠!̴̜̻̈̏”

Eric shook his head as Marvin led Anti outside. Chase Brody entered the room from the hallway and smiled when he saw Eric. Chase ran over and hugged him, and ruffled his hair when he pulled away. “Hey bud, sorry you had to hear that as soon as you came over.”

Eric laughed and tried fixing his hair back. “I-It’s OK, Ch-Chase. What a-are… what are we d-doing tod-day?”

Chase’s grin got bigger, somehow, at Eric’s question. “I’m glad you asked, Eric! Follow me!”

Chase grabbed Eric’s hand, and Eric had no choice but to follow him as Chase ran through the halls. He stopped in front of his specialty room door, which Eric recognized since he had seen it on his previous three visits over. Chase turned around and looked at Eric, still smiling.

“OK, OK, it’s a surprise, so cover your eyes, Eric!”

Eric raised an eyebrow but smiled at Chase’s excitement. He covered his eyes and heard the door creak open. He also heard Chase stub his toe on something inside the room, and Eric giggled when he heard Chase cuss.

After a few seconds and some shuffling noises, Chase said, “OK, you can look now.”

Eric uncovered his eyes. He walked further into the room and his attention rested on Chase’s painting easel, which had a canvas on it. It was a finished painting of a sunflower field at sunset, and if Eric hadn’t seen any of Chase’s other paintings he would have assumed that this was a large photograph.

Eric found himself speechless. That painting was beautiful, and he hoped Chase knew how much he liked it from his ecstatic facial expression.

Chase rubbed his neck and said, “Yeah, I thought you’d like it. I thought I could, I don’t know, maybe teach you how to paint something similar?”

Eric forced his eyes away from the painting and beamed at Chase. “C-Could you? Chase, I-I r-really… really w-want to know h-how to p-paint th-this!”

Chase chuckled and started to say, “Let me get out some—” before someone poofed into the room.

Eric screamed in surprise and pressed his back to the wall, hopefully in a place without too many paintings. Chase had turned around and was glaring at whoever had teleported in there, and Eric couldn’t see who it was from the pink and blue smoke filling the room. The person waved their hand and the smoke cleared instantly.

“Mike, I asked you not to come over today.”

Chase pinched the bridge of his nose as ‘Mike’ started going through his painting cabinet. Eric had calmed down a bit, or at least his breathing was back to normal, and he studied ‘Mike’s features. Mike looked to be no older than twenty, and the tiny hat that sat on his bright blue hair kept flickering in and out of existence. His voice was high pitched, not surprising because of his overall appearance.

“Chase, I’m sorry, I really needed a… a pencil, or something. Blank came out of his room and was rambling about this art tool and I just assumed you had it—”

“Mike...”

“—I mean, I know you’re more of the painting type and not the drawing but you never know—”

“Mike!”

“—Man, you have like everything else except pencils in this cabinet, how do you—?”

“ _Michael GamePlays!_ ”

Mike whipped around at the use of his full name, and his blue eyes widened when he realized Eric was in the room. He grinned and walked toward him, his hand outstretched for a handshake. Eric hesitantly reached his hand out to grab Mike’s, and he yelped when Mike shook it with so much enthusiasm that Eric thought his arm would break off.

“Hi, new guy—person! Hi, new person I’ve never seen before! I’m Mike, I’m a dude, he/his or whatever. What’s your name?”

Mike stopped shaking Eric’s hand (and his entire body) as he replied, “U-Um, my n-name’s… my name’s E-Eric. I-I use h-he/h-him p-pronouns...” 

It could have been Eric’s mind playing tricks on him, but he swore that Mike’s overenthusiastic grin turned into a gentle one. He had also slightly lowered his voice to be a bit calmer, but not by much. “It’s nice to meet you, Eric. Sorry to interrupt, I didn’t know Chase was having someone over today. If he’d’ve _told me that_ I would’ve stayed out of his hair!”

Chase sighed. “I did tell you. You didn’t listen to me, Mike. If I find you a pencil, will you get out?”

Mike looked at Chase and nodded, and Chase walked over to the cabinet and quickly pulled out a black pencil. He held it out to Mike, and he grabbed it and poofed away. But not before he smiled and rapidly waved to Eric.

Eric waved shyly back as Mike went away in cotton-candy scented smoke. Chase shook his head and turned to Eric, a frown on his face. “Are you OK? I’m sorry, I really had no idea that he was gonna come over when you—”

Eric nodded slowly. “I-I’m OK. He was… he w-was nice. ...I’m a-a bit b-better w-with nice people. I-Is Mike a f-friend o-of yours?”

Chase avoided Eric’s gaze, for some reason, as he said, “Yeah, I met him a few years ago. His whole family is pretty nice. Now, I’ll get out some paint and we can start working on that painting!”

Eric beamed, and his hour-long painting lesson went well. He thought he wasn’t nearly as talented as Chase, but when he was done with his canvas it resembled a sunflower field close enough. He looked closer and realized that he had accidentally dripped a small splotch of darker paint onto the canvas, smack dab in the center of the field. He frowned before slowly smiling. He knew what he could do to fix it!

Eric grabbed a smaller brush and moved the paint around a bit, sticking his tongue out in concentration. He didn’t notice Chase look over at him fondly as he painted a tiny soda jerk hat onto the now person-shaped paint splotch.

Maybe the next time he saw Mike they could become friends, and he could give him the painting!

...Maybe Eric isn’t as skittish as he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I am having fun with this. Like, a lot of fun. Maybe too much fun... *evil laughter*


End file.
